


Handful of Distractions

by ThePathLessTrekked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Kink, Rule 63, cisswap!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie can't help but be distracted by Bones' hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handful of Distractions

 

Jamie would be the first person to admit that there were plenty of attractive things about Leonard McCoy. From the moment the man fell into the seat next to her on the shuttle from Riverside she could have told you ten attractive things about him. And that was before she heard him speak sober. Jamie could wax fucking poetical about that voice paired with that accent falling off of those lips. But nothing made her want to drop to her knees like those hands. 

And right now, watching Bones drag his fingers over his lips in thought was _really_ making her want to drop to her knees. Jamie was starting to think she might do it too, if only so she didn’t have to watch and think about those fingers touching _her_ lips. Just imagining it was starting to make her mouth dry.

Those long fingers tracing over her mouth and down her throat, over her collar bones. She could imagine those large, work rough hands sliding over her skin and-

“Jamie? You okay?” 

The blonde jerked back to awareness, managing to look the doctor in the eye. 

“Yeah, Bones. Why’d ya ask?” 

“You just got really flush all of a sudden.” Len quirked an eyebrow at her, his hands had fallen back to the PADD he had been reading. 

“Oh yeah, it’s just uh, a little warm in here.” She gave a sheepish grin and quickly turned her attention to her own work before he could ask questions. Jamie could almost hear Bones roll his eyes. The weather outside was a balmy and beautiful and the cadet reds uniform skirt and white undershirt weren’t exactly heavy. She wasn’t hot and they both knew it. 

She lasted two minutes before she snuck another look. This time Len was absently rubbing a spot on his chest and Jamie felt her stomach drop. 

Jamie Kirk was used to having an active sex drive. She was used to looking at a person and feeling a sudden jolt of arousal that she may or may not have time to address at that moment. It wasn’t like she couldn’t control herself and sure she may have had times where she really wished she didn’t have to, but _this_ was ridiculous. She had never been _this_ turned on by something she was subjected to day in and day out. 

She was seriously starting to weigh the pros and cons of cutting off Leonard McCoy’s hands. On one hand, (Jamie snickered internally) if she cut off Bones’ hands he wouldn’t be able to be a doctor anymore, and he was pretty set on being a doctor. On the other hand, she wouldn’t have to deal with seeing Bones touch things anymore. And really, it was starting to become a problem.

“Fuck.” 

“What?” Len’s head shot up to look at her, confusion pulling his mouth into a frown. “What’s wrong?”

Jamie snapped her mouth shut, only now realizing that she said anything out loud.

“Nothing?” She winced at the questioning tone of her voice. There was no way her friend was going to believe that, Jamie had tried to brush off too many aches and illnesses for him to ever believe her. 

“Nothing, huh? Is nothing why you’ve been shifting every three seconds?” Bones fought back a smile when Jamie glared at him. 

“It’s your fault!” She said accusingly. “I can’t focus when you’re doing that!” 

Len watched her silently for a few moments, brow furrowed. 

“What exactly am I doing?” 

“Your hands!” Jamie threw her own hands up in exasperation. “You keep touching things and it’s driving me insane!” 

“Hands typically touch things, kid.” Bones was obviously fighting back laughter now. There was still a wrinkle of confusion between his eyebrows, but mostly he seemed amused by how flustered his best friend was. 

“No I mean-” Jamie sighed loudly and threw her head back. “You are so god damned oblivious I don’t even know how you managed to get a wife in the first place.” 

“Hey!” Bones objected, but Jamie was out of her chair and grabbing one of his hands before he had a chance to defend himself. She locked eyes with him before pulling his hand up, spreading his fingers with her own and placing a firm kiss to his palm. 

“Your hands,” She explained as she straddled him. “Are the most distracting things I have ever seen.” Jamie draped an arm over his shoulder for balance before taking his hand and pressing his fingers to her lips, kissing the tips softly. “And you do all these things with them. You touch your lips, and caress the edges of books, and I just want to punch you sometimes.” 

Len swallowed hard as he watched Jamie nip at the tip of his index finger. She smirked as she guided his hand down her neck, mirroring her earlier daydream. He followed the path of their hands with his eyes, his lips parting slightly as she dragged his hand down her chest, holding it between her breasts. Bones eyes flicked between Jamie’s face and where she held his hand. When he finally spoke his voice was rough. 

“You really get that worked up over my hands?” He pressed his palm flat against her chest, watching where his fingers spread over her breasts. He sounded more confounded than anything and Jamie couldn’t help but snicker. She leaned forward to hook her arm around his neck, bringing their lips just a breaths apart from each other. 

“Bones, I could spend hours telling you exactly how distracting your hands are, but I would really prefer it if you just proved me right by showing me.” Jamie dropped her hand from where it held Len’s against her chest. “What do you say, Doctor?” 

The corner of Len’s mouth quirked. Slowly, he slid his hand over Jamie’s breast, palming it before splaying his fingers over her ribs. 

“You want me to touch you, Jamie?” He smirked at the low hum she let out at the touch and slid his free hand up her thigh. 

“Come on, Bones.” Jamie let a whine work into her voice. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” 

Len huffed a laugh and lay the heels of his palms low on her belly, smoothing them gently over her hips. 

“I don’t? You may be looking at my hands, Darlin’,” Bones wrapped his fingers over her hips and pulled her forward roughly pressing his very clear erection against her. “But, fuck Jamie, do you have any idea what your hips do in this god damned uniform?” 

The blond smirked and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on his jaw. Her voice was low and husky with arousal. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” She kissed across Len’s jaw and worked her way down his neck.“Or, like I said, you could just _show_ me.” With a sharp bite Jamie rolled her hips, moaning quietly into his neck.

Bones let out a low growl and wrapped an arm around Jamie’s waist, pulling her flush against his chest. 

He ran his free hand up her back and into her long hair, tugging her head back so that he could slam their lips together. With a gasp Jamie tangled the fingers of one hand in her friend’s hair. Len took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, swiping across her lips before running it along her tongue. Jamie sighed into his mouth and ran her fingers along his collarbone teasingly. She nipped at his bottom lip playfully, rolling her hips again as she tugged at his hair. 

Len released his grip on her hair and let his hands travel down the curves of her back and hips. Jamie groaned as his long fingers slide under the hem of her shirt pushing it up while he pressed his broad palms over her stomach, her ribs,sliding his hands up further to cup her heavy breasts over the simple white lace bra. 

“You have no idea,” Len nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before pulling back. “You really have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands off of you.” Jamie felt her nipples tighten when Len’s fingers teased just under her bra. He swiped his thumbs over the hardened nubs, making Jamie gasp and arch into his hands. She bit back a whimper when he took one through the fabric of her bra and twisted it between his fingers. “Watching you move is enough to drive a man to his knees, Jamie. Coming back to find you sprawled out over the floor, the couch, _my bed._ Do you have any idea what that _does_ to me?” 

Jamie smirked and opened her mouth to let him know she knew the feeling, but suddenly Len was shoving her shirt up over her tits and pulling her bra down. He lunged forward to take a dusky pink nipple into his mouth, hot, wet, and rough. She cried out and jerked to grab at the back of Len’s neck, pushing her chest hard against his demanding mouth. She barely registered the tugging at clasp on her bra over the rapid flick of Len’s tongue, only really noticing he had undone it when it started to slip off her shoulders. Len pulled away to let her sit back and tug the shirt and bra off completely. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Bones.” She kissed him before he could respond, biting and licking at his mouth while her hands tugged at the button and zip of his uniform pants. She swallowed his groan when her hands finally brushed against his hard cock, smirking as his hands gripped at her hips. “Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself.” She tugged at his shirt, enjoying the way pulling it off revealed his broad, muscular chest. 

Len let his hands slide down her thighs, moving to grip the inside of them and shove her knees further apart. Jamie put a hand against his chest to balance herself when Len’s hand slipped up her skirt to brush over the damp lace that covered her. She shivered at the barely there fingertips tracing around her clothed clit. “Bones,” she gasped as he pushed his fingers into her through the lace, not bothering to move the fabric to the side so she could feel his skin on her. 

“You want me to tease, Darlin’? I can tease you all night long.” He pulled his fingers away. Jamie bit her lip hard when he cupped her in his large hand, pressing his fingers against her ass while he ground his palm into her clit. “I’ll tease you until you’re shaking apart and then I’ll let you come down and build you up all over again.” He leaned forward to bite at her chest, circling his tongue around her already abused nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Jamie whimpered.

“Bones, please.” She moved her hand to his shoulder to steady herself as she rocked against his hand. “Please, god, please.”  Bones hummed around the taut flesh and pulled her lacy underwear to the side. He stroked his middle finger along the slick folds for a few long moments before plunging it deep inside of her, groaning at the feel of Jamie clenching down on his finger while her nails bit into the flesh of his shoulder. He pulled it out and slowly pushed two back into the tight heat. 

Jamie let out a shuddering breath, gasping and rocking her hips weakly. Len was overwhelming, hard shoulders under her hands, hot mouth on her breasts, rough hand on her thigh, long fingers buried inside of her. She pushed him back, looking at him through half lidded eyes, taking in his spit slick lips and the flush of his cheeks. With a smirked he thrust his fingers deep into her dripping pussy. Jamie arched and moaned, dragging her blunt nails down his chest. 

Trying to get her breath under control, Jamie shoved at Len’s wrist. He pulled his fingers out of her achingly slow, making her whimper. She shoved hard at Len’s shoulders, making him sit back. 

“Don’t. Move.” She scrambled off of Len’s lap, smirking when she felt his eyes follow her over to the bed where she dug around in the top drawer of his dresser. She pulled out a condom with a triumphant noise and all but ran back to the couch. With a quick shimmy of her hips her skirt dropped to the ground. She hooked her fingers into her panties to pull them down, but Len’s hand shot forward to wrap around her wrist and pull her back into his lap. 

“Leave ‘em on.” He smoothed the pale pink lace over her ass and leaned in to kiss along her neck. “I like seein’ you in lace.” Len’s gruff voice made a wave of heat throb between Jamie’s legs. She straddled him again, pulling his weeping cock out from the confines of his dark gray boxers. She heard him mumble against her neck about her calling _him_ a tease. She snickered and turned to kiss his cheek while she wrapped a hand tightly around him. A quick twist of her wrist startled a gasp out of him, but it quickly dissolved into a moan when she stroked her thumb over his head, smearing the precum across it. 

“I could tease you all night, Bones,” Jamie echoed his earlier threat back at him, “but I won’t” Without another word she leaned back to capture his lips in another bruising kiss. She rolled the condom onto him without any more teasing touches, she needed too badly now. Len wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. 

They were both too far gone to continue the ruthless teasing that had set the pace earlier. Jamie guided Len’s cock into her, sinking down onto him with a deep moan. Len tightened his grip on her waist and using is other hand to grip at the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He throbbed in Jamie once she was fully seated, her plush ass resting on his thighs. Jamie rolled her hips and pulled up, almost pulling off of him only to sink back down with a gasp and pull up again, giving every clue that she was going to ride him slow enough to drag it out. 

Len’s resolve snapped. 

He grabbed her hips and thrust up hard. Jamie cried out and fell forward, scrambling to find purchase on the back of the couch as Len thrust into her fast and deep. She gasped into his ear, moaning and cursing with each brutal push. Len turned to kiss along her jaw, teasing her into a kiss even as he pulled her hips down harder to meet his thrusts. She could feel her orgasm building, making her fingers start to go numb, her toes curl, and her breath come up short. Len pulled away from the kiss and placed hot open mouth kisses along her shoulder, burying his face against her. He reached between them and rubbed his fingers over her clit in jerking circles. She could feel how close he was, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he gasped desperately into her neck. Len thrust one last time and came with a broken moan against the skin of Jamie’s neck, the hand on her hip tightening hard enough to bruise as he throbbed inside of her. Jamie came with a scream. 

When the world started to focus again and the room stopped spinning Len managed to maneuver them so that he could get up and get rid of the condom and take off his pants and boxers. He came back to find Jamie laughing, breathless and just on this side of hysterical. He raised an eyebrow and slid back onto the couch behind her, pulling her pliant body back against them so they were spooning. He brushed her hair away from her neck and nuzzled into the back of it. “What’s so funny?”

“I can’t decide if I should have done that sooner or be glad that we were both too stupid to make a move. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

Len chuckled and kissed Jamie’s shoulder softly. “Well, we can see if it’s as good without the years of sexual frustration behind it after we take a nap.” Jamie hummed softly and cuddled down against Len’s chest, pulling arm over her and between her breasts so she could nuzzle into his hand. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They tested their theory a few times, waiting anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks to have sex, teasing each other mercilessly each time. Eventually they forgot they were testing anything in the first place, having far too much fun trying to rile the other up. Not that it was hard.


End file.
